<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Meet Again by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058600">We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You came to this town to save your long-lost cousins from Count Olaf... but what you didn't expect was to see an old friend again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet takes Sunny in her hands while you try to open the jail door, Klaus also squinting his eyes at you.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>They were trying to break the jail wall when you suddenly appeared with the key, telling them that you were here to save them. They were extremely happy, of course, but your identity was a total mystery for them and they couldn’t give out their trust too easily.</p><p>You give them a smile. “I’m (Y/N) Baudelaire.” You open the door just as their eyes go wide. “I’m your cousin.”</p><p>“(Y/N) Baudelaire?” Violet steps out with Sunny, a smile coming to her lips. “Is it really you? I… I can’t quite remember your face.”</p><p>“Well, it’s pretty normal.” You grin, remembering the fond memories. “You were three last time I saw you.”</p><p>“That’s impossible.” Klaus steps out too, but he can’t help himself to smile happily. “You can’t be (Y/N). Our parents told us that you disappeared ten years ago.”</p><p>“I had to go on a secret mission for VFD.” You lead them towards the jail’s backdoor, not wanting the village to see you. “Everyone had to believe I was dead. But when I learned what you three were going through… I had to come back.”</p><p>Sunny eyes spark up. “<em>I’m </em><em>glad you’re here.</em>”</p><p>“What my sister means-”</p><p>Your smile stretches out and you pet the little blond’s hair. “I’m glad I’m here too, Sunny.”</p><p>Klaus and Violet both share a smile, the two already appreciating more.</p><p>“Alright. I came here on my motorcycle, so we’re gonna need to steal a car to leave.”</p><p>“Wait!” Violet stops from walking away, a worried expression back on her face. “We had to save our friends.”</p><p>“The Quagmires? They’re here?”</p><p>“Yes, they’re trapped in the crow’s fountain.” Klaus replaces his glasses on his nose while explaining they’re escaped plan. “We were supposed to save them and then escape on Hector’s flying home.”</p><p>“Alright, we’ll do that.”</p><p>“But it’s probably too late.” Violet shakes her head. “Hector’s already up in the sky somewhere.”</p><p>You smirk. “We’ll need something to climb, then.”</p><p>They blink at you in surprise while you make a quick glance at the village’s square, spotting the fire department.</p><p>“Go save your friends and meet me in the fire department.” You turn your head back at them. “If you can’t, I’ll join you with a firetruck. So watch out for that.”</p><p>They the three of them nod before they run towards the crow’s fountain, letting you run towards the fire department. It doesn’t take you much time before you get inside, a wide smile settling on your lips when you spot the red vehicle.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a beauty.” You let your fingers run on the door, but soon frown. “Where are your keys, though?”</p><p>You gasp when the lights turn on, and you turn around as fast as you can. Your eyes almost pop out of their orbits when you see who was the cause of the action.</p><p>“Fernald…?”</p><p>He loses his threatening expression for a shocked one when he sees your face, his hooked hand that just turned the light on now falling down on his side. “(Y/N)? Is… is that really you?”</p><p>You slowly nod, not being able to move towards him, and he doesn’t seem to be able to move towards you either.</p><p>“I… I thought you were dead.”</p><p>A sad smile comes out on your lips. “I could say the same for you.”</p><p>You can’t help but let your eyes linger on his hooked hands. “What happened?”</p><p>“A little accident.” He puts them in front of him, grimacing a little. “I’m lucky it was just my hands.”</p><p>There’s a small silence where you just stare at each other, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“You here to save your cousins, right?”</p><p>You nod, spotting the keys on the wall beside him.</p><p>“And I’m guessing you’re with Count Olaf?”</p><p>He sadly smiles at you and you instantly know…</p><p>You’re gonna have to fight him to get out of here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>